I hate you
by Cezizzle
Summary: Norway decides that he needs a girlfriend and asks Belgium for help. He is going to call Vietnam but bursts into Belarus, who hates him. NorBela, DenBel and hints of other pairings. T for language and kissing in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: The task

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia (yet /shots).**

**The human names used in this fic might be or not official names and I will write the unofficial ones down not to confuse you guys.**

**Norway- Erik Bondevik**

**Iceland- Emil Bondevik**

**Denmark- Mattias Kohler**

**Belgium- Emma no-last-name**

**Romania- Alexandru Chiriac**

**Transylvania- Luminita Chiriac**

**Taiwan- MeiMei Wang**

**Vietnam- Nguyen Ly**

**Seychelles- Sonika Kirland**

**Monaco- Claire whats-her-face**

**Chater one: The task**

_Today is another boring day when I have to go to world meetings. _

_I know is my duty as a country, but still, I'd like my free time also._

_Oh, I guess you don't know who I am. My name is Erik Bondevik and I represent Norway in world meetings. I am twenty-two years old and I live with my two brothers, Mattias and Emil, also with our old friends, Berwald and Tino. Me, Berwald and Mattias used to rule over the Europe back in the viking era, I being their leader. _

_In the persent, I have a really nice life, even though some people would say I'm just a "filfthy rich jackass"._

_Anyway, the reason I am complaining is that it have been almost 70 years since me and Mattias broke up and I hadn't have any other love interests. Me and Mattias formed a couple for a long time until the jerk decided that he should leave Ludwig invade my country in World War II for the sake of his life. I was very mad at him; why didn't he just fought if he cared so much about his country? Anyway, I didn't forgive him. I couldn't. It hurt me very much that I was betrayed by my lover, even if he regrets it everyday; good, let him suffer._

Erik is suddenly get out of his thoughts by the laugh of an obnoxious america, respectively Alfred.

"Hey, guys! I came up with a new task for all of you!" the american laughs. "As you know, spring has come and everyone knows that spring is the season when love blooms!"

The other nordics, Ivan and Matthew glare at him. Is still very cold in their countries, so you can't say it's spring already.

"So, guys, I was thinking that all of you that don't have a lover should go striking!" the american winks, smiling at Kiku. The japanese man blushes slightly and hides his face in his long sleeves.

"Ya know, Alfred is right for one time in his life~!" Alexandru, a strange young romanian stands up. "Everyone needs love this spring~" he chirpes, looking flirty at the girls in the room, before Francis and Feliciano join the flirting.

"You have a month to get hooked or..." Alfred grins. "All of you, ladies and gentleman, will get a nice visit in the night by Ivan" he ends, smiling cheerfully before announcing the end of the meeting.

Erik looks down at his phone, checking the time. _A lover, huh?_ he thinks. _Why not... _He starts looking in the room, thinking which one of the countries is still single and begins a list.

_That dutch guy, whats his face...No, defintely no. Vash? Only if I want to get killed. How about Ekaterina? She is mature enough and very cute._

He nods, getting up of his seat before going to Ekaterina, who is currently chatting with Eduard, the estonian guy.

"Miss Katyushka?" Erik asks, making Ekaterina look at him. "Ah, Erik! Hello, how are you?" she asks lovingly.

"Nothing much. Actually I want to ask you if you'd like going out for a dri-" Eduard drops his laptop, causing both Erik and Ekaterina look at him.

"A-Ah...I'm sorry, my hands slipped." he says, bending down to get it up. Ekaterina stops him, taking his hand. "Don't worry, I'll take it. You go and rest, you seem pale." she says, causing the estonian to blush and he nods, going to sit down.

Erik frowns. _Did Eduard just...Oh. He likes her... _He thinks, kind of disappointed. "So, what did you want to ask me, Erik?" Ekaterina says, taking Eduard's laptop in her hands. "It doesn't matter anymore." Erik says, causing her to look confused. "Ekaterina, you should give more attention to that guy, he seems to like you."

Ekaterina blushes slightly. "Y-You think so?" she asks suspiciously and blushes even more as Erik nods. "T-Thanks, Erik...You know...You should look for someone too. "she chirpes, leaving.

_Yes, I should...And I should find her as soon as possible. Wait...how do I know if it will even be a girl? What if I fall for a drunkass again?_

Norway takes his head in his palm an yelps slightly when a hand lies on his shoulder. He looks back to glare at his worried brother, Emil.

"Erik?...Are you okay?"his brothers asks and Erik nods, sighing. "Yeah, I'm just a bit dizzy. Maybe I should get some air."

Mattias comes from behind, holding his belgian girlfriend hand. "Hey, Norge, did I hear right? Are you not feeling okay?" the danish asks, a worried tone in his voice. Erik turns to glare at him darkly. "Don't. Call. Me. Norge. Ever. _Again._" he says pissed, looking down at Emma. "Emma, I need your help." he adds.

"What?...My help? For what?" she asks, looking confused at both Erik and Mattias. Erik turns away to leave. "Just follow me and I'll tell you." he notices that Mattias is tightening the grip on her hand. "Don't worry, she'll return safely. Bye, Emil." he adds, waving to his younger brother.

Emma gives Mattias an asurring kiss and follows Erik until they stop on the hallway when nobody around.

"Emma, what girl would suit me?" he suddenly asks, surprising Emma. "W...What?" "What girl do you think could be the best for me?" he repeats. She thinks for a moment, still processing the question. "Oh. You want to take Alfred's task." she smiles when Erik nods. "How wonderful! I can't wait to go on double dates!" she sees Erik loosing his patience and she coughs. "Well, lets analyse each girl, shall we?" she proposes and Erik agrees.

"Firstly, there Sonika, the girl from Seychelles. She is Arthur's daughter so I highly doubt it you will go with her." Erik thinks a bit before shaking his head. "Definitely not." "Okay, there is also Claire, from Monaco. She is quite quiet and she seems to have a small thing for France though." Another shook in declin from Erik. Emma rubs her chin, thinking.

"How about Lily? Or Luminita? Or or! MeiMei and Nguyen Ly!" the girl almost yells enthusiastically and Erik shakes his head. "Only if I want to be killed by Vash and Alexandru." he thinks also at the last two girls efore remembering that MeiMei is in that otaku club with Elizaveta and Kiku. "Definitely not MeiMei neither." He moves his attention to Ly. "Tell me more about Ly."

Emma forces her mind to bring up a good description for the vietnamese girl. "Well, she's a skinny brunette and she usually keeps her hair into a backtail. She is quite quiet and gets angry near America. She is seventeen and likes drawing in her free time." she ends, smiling. Erik likes the fact that Ly is the quiet type and hates America; it might be a good option. "Can you give me her number?" Emma nods and pulls out her phone and starts telling him the numbers. "Thanks." he says, before waving goodbye.

**A/N: Amg, I have no idea why I started writing this. I'm a DenNor fan!;A; But I also have a huge weakness for DenBel and NorBela...;n;**

**Anyway, I hope you like the first chapter! I won't make this too long...It's my fifth attempt at writing fanfictions xDD;; This won't be smut. Ok, maybe just a bit. But I won't pass the border (unfortunately).**


	2. Chapter 2: Filthy rich jackass

Disclaimer: I still don't own Hetalia.

**Chaptet two: Filthy rich jackass**

Erik walks down the street and pull his phone to search for Ly's number he got from Emma.

He thinks a bit before calling her. He saw her at some meetings but never talked to her. She seemed like a very mysterious girl and in the same time, powerful. He liked that in a girl; he couldn't stand loud and whiny girls, they would just piss him off.

Erik is about to press the _Call_ button but hears a loud scream. Soon, Ivan comes running down the street, crying and screaming. Erik never seen him so desperate and...scared. He backs away, letting the russian boy continue running. "GO HOME, GO HOME!" he yells, turning the corner.

Erik rubs his head in confusion, wondering why the heck the silver-haired would run so fast. He soon finds out, when someone tumbles over him and a loud sound of broken glass is heard.

"You idiot! You broke my binoculars!" an unfamilliar girl voice yells at him. He opens his eyes only to see a girl pointing a knife at him. He recognizes the girl as being Natalia, Ivan's younger sister.

"What..." Erik needs a bit to process everything. "You were the one who burst into me!" he replies, not scared about Natalia's knife.

The girl growls, pushing the knife against his neck. "You're that filthy rich jackass, am I right? What was your name? Normandia or something..." she teases, getting a dark glare from Erik. "I am _Erik _and my country is _Norway." _he hisses, grabbing on the girl's wrist. She gasps, shocked that someone actually forces a hand against her. She bites on his hand, making the norwegian shriek in pain.

"Stop it!" he pins her down, holding onto her shoulders and growls. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Natalia looks up at him, even more angered than before. "What the fuck are you doing, filthy rich jackass!" she barks back.

"Stop calling me like that!" Erik yells, thinking if killing the girl would get him in trouble. He shakes his head and lets her go, to Natalia's surprise. "Why were you chasing your brother?" he asks, calming down. Natalia stares at him in shock, not believing how fast the man changed his attitude towards her.

"I want brother to marry me, that's why." she says, full of self-confidence and Erik gives her a strange look. "Isn't that, like, illegal?" Natalia just glares back at him. "Weren't you together with your brother?" she replies back, making Erik twitch. _Touche._

"I highly doubt is one of your business." Erik replies, closing his eyes, annoyed. Natalia looks at him expresionless. She never liked this guy; everytime she glares at him he doesn't get frightened or anything at all. Not cool.

Erik picks her knife up and runs a finger over the name _Minsk_ written on it. "You even give names to your knives?" he asks, having the back of his head smacked by the belorussian. "Got a problem with that?" she stares, reaching for her knife but Erik doesn't let it go. "Let go." she demands.

"No." he just stares blankly at her, making the girl want to break his neck or something. "You will probably try and kill me." the blonde adds, staring at Natalia.

She kinda looked like him. Their hair is the samepale-blonde colour to silver and their eyes colour isn't any big difference either; just that Natalia's are a dark blue while Erik's are a dark blue to purple. Natalia's dress fits her very well, along with the black gloves she wears. Erik looks at his own clothes and notices they are almost the same colour, he even wears black gloves too!

He starts to take interest in the girl, but she isn't even close to at least see a friend in him. She sits up and moves closer to him, glaring darkly. "Give. Minsk. Back. To. Me." she sputters every word with hate in her voice. Erik just glares up at her and shakes his head. "No." he says. "A cute girl like you shouldn't play with knives."

Natalia looks back at him in shock, a pale blush forming on her cheeks. She had never been called cute by a man other than Toris. Erik sees her blush and smirks, taking her hand in his own to which the girl gasps. "D-Don't touch me!" she says, slapping the other's hand and blushes more. Erik goes back to his emotionless face.

"I'll give you Minsk for a small payment." he says and Natalia couldn't believe her ears. "I'm not going to pay you!" she says, before seeing a smirk passing the norwegian's lips. "I didn't mean in money, dear." "Then in what?" she asks suspiciously.

"A date."

Natalia blushes again. "NO." she says bluntly. "Then I guess this is going to be mine..." Erik says, flipping the knife in air. Natalias sighs, defeated. "O-Okay...I'll go on a damn date with you...But if you try something...!" Erik grins, satisfied. "I won't, I promise. I just want to spend time with a girl as beautiful as you." Erik has to admit Natalia is really beautiful, especially with that light blush on her cheeks which now increased.

"Filthy rich jackass..." she mumbles as Erik pulls out his phone. "So, give me your number and I'll come pick you up tomorow." he says, the girl glaring at him. She yanks his phone and writes her phone number in it, anger and embarassment filling her up. She throws the phone into his chest and turns around to leave.

"Bye, Natalia." Erik says melodically and she gives him a last glare. "Filthy rich jackass."

Ah, so this is where Erik got his nickname from...

**A/N: I CAN COUNT TO POTATO. /shots**

**Anyway, yeah...Nat's knife is called Minsk after her capital. :3 For a moment, I thought I should make her just grab her knife, but decided this would be funnier seeing her unable to do anything because of a small compliment~~**

**And yeah, in the next chpater you'll see a totally gentleman Norway *u*~~ Thanks for reading~!3**


	3. Chapter 3: Just for the free food

**Chapter three: Just for the free food**

Erik home and throws himself on the couch and turns on the TV.

_I convinced Nataliaon a date with me...But why...?_ he asks himself, trying to find out what he was thinking when he did that.

A blanket covers him and he looks up to a smiling Tino. "Ah, you're awake. I thought you sleep." the younger blonde says in a soft voice. "Would you like to eat something?"

Erik shakes his head no. "Neh, I'm heading outdoors anyway later." "Really, with who? the Finnish asks and notices the smirk on Erik's face. "Oooh, is a girl, isn't it? Who it is? Tell me, tell me!" Erik chuckles softly and sits on the couch, making space for the shorter one.

Tino is his best-friend in the house. They could talk about everything and even trash-talk Berwald sometimes when he and Tino had fights. Tino is the only who understood Mattias and his break-up and he also never judged.

"Well, it's...Natalia." Erik smirks more to his little friend as Hanatamago jumps in his arms and he starts petting her. Tino lets out a surprised gasp. "Ivan's sister?" he seems shocked. "Are you planning your own death or something, Erik?" Erik laughs. "Are you joking? He would pay me if I take her away from him just some minutes!" They both start laughing until they hear a deep chuckle behind them. They turn around to Mattias with a box of beer cans.

"Hey, what are you two so happy about?" the Dane asks smiling, lending both of them a can of beer. Erik takes one and opens it with a _click_ before drinking thirstly.

"Erik got a date!" Tino lights up and Mattias gasps. "Really? Who is she, Nor?" he smirks and Erik just glares at him. "Like hell I will tell you." the Norwegian replies making Mattias whine. "Comeee oooon!"

Tino giggles. "It's Natalia." he says, earning a death glare from Erik. "What a friend." he pouts and Tino smirks. "You know I love you."

Mattias opens his eyes in shock. "No way! The crazy russian?" "That's exactly what I told him!" Tino laughs and Erik shakes his head. "She's belorussian, you two are awful."

"And where you're going to take her, Norge?" Mattias keeps asking and Erik twitches annoyed. "Somewhere fancy. And expensive, of course." the pale blonde says, pulling out his wallet his money and starting to count them in front of Mattias. "Sucks to be from Denmark, huh, Matt?" Erik twitches and Mattias sighs. "Not cool, Erik."

Tino watches the two amused. Erik gets up and goes upstairs. "E-Erik?" Erik turns back at Tino. "I'm just going to call her." he grins and Tino nods, smiling.

Locking the door of his room, he pulls out his phone and calls Natalia. After ten seconds she responds casually. "Hello?" Erik smiles at her voice.

"it's me, Erik. I just wanted to know if you're coming tonight." he suddenly feels guilt, forcing her to come with him and coughs. "I mean, only if you want, of course. I don't want to force you if you don't want...Geez, I'll even return you the knife." he ends, waiting for Natalia to reply. He hears her breath through the phone until she speaks.

"No, it's okay..." she says, confusing the Norwegian. "I mean, I wouldn't mind going out... Only f-for the free food, of course!" she yells in the phone, making Erik smirk. "Suuuuure..." he teases. "R-Really!" the girls fights back. "It's ok, Natalia, don't worry. I'll come to your place at 6, is that okay?" he asks and natalia hesitates.

"O-Ok...But before 10 we're home! And don't try doing anything pervert on me...!" Erik could easilly sense she's blushing and smirks more. "Of course, darling. Dress nicely, will you?" and with this he ends the call and look in the closet for clothes. His name is _ERIK_. He is from _NORWAY_. The country that doesn't give a _SINGLE FUCK _about the European Union. He definitely needs to dress properly.

**6 pm, Russia's house**

Erik parks his black Ferrari in Ivan's front yard.

He can't understand how the tall Russian can live with his evil sister like this. He heads to the door and presses the ringer once. Erik hears someone's voice mumbling "Fuck, he's here..." and is sure that's Natalia.

She opens the door seconds later and Erik stares in shock, mouth half-opened.

Oh.

_Oh._

She is _gorgeous._

Natalia looks like she was sent from Heaven on Earth to steall his heart. Her pale-blonde hair softly flows over her shoulders, a cute blue ribbon attached in the left side of her head, much to Erik's amusement since his cross is also clipped on his left. Her dress is long only to her knees which means not to slutty, but still not to reserved. The color of the dress is a night-blue decorated with small silver sparkles, giving Erik a sensation of a summer starry sky. The dress is a bit fluffy on the base, making Natalia look even cuter. Erik moves his attentions to her legs to notice black high-heels. He grins.

"Am I too tall for you?" he teases and Natalia gives him a dark glare. "Shut up, jackass." she hisses as Ekaterina comes behind her. "Oh my God, Erik, I was so delighted when I heard you asked Natalia for a date! She is too cute to die alone~" the chested woman smiles in delight as she pulls Natalia's cheek.

"Double-D Dummy, stop it." the youngest mumbles and Erik covers his mouth to not chuckle. "Now, now, Natalia, behave. Erik is a gentleman and will take good care of you! Am I right, Erik?" Ekaterina looks at him and he nods. Natalia rolls her eyes. "Sure, as you say."

Erik reaches out a hand for Natalia to take but Ivan joins them also. "Ahh! Erik! I heard you are taking my sister out, da? You're allowed to stay as late you want, da?" the tall russian smiles innocently and Erik smirks. He knew it: Ivan wants to get rid of his sister. Erik gives him a charming smile. "Of course, Ivan."

Natalia looks as his brother helpless. "I swear I won't do anything with him! I love you, brother!" she says, making the Russian twitch a little under his childish smiles.

Erik holds his elbow for Natalia to hung on it but the Belorussian just stomps over to his car, pooring on the door's held nervously. "Wait, Natalia, I didn't even open it." Erik says with a blank stare, pressing the button on his keys and the care make a short _bip_. Natalia opens the door -more like, tears it off- and enters in, soon followed by Norway sitting on the driver's seat.

"It better be a expensive restaurant, insect." Natalia mumbles, looking over the window to his brother and sister waving at them. Erik puts the keys in contact and starts driving. "Of course~ Anything for you, princess." he smiles and Natalia's cheeks turn to a light shade of red. "J-Just so you know...I accepted only for the free food..." he mumbles more. "Sure." Erik shrugs.

**A/N: This is separated in two chapters because is too long .;;; Sorry for inconvenience.**

**Also, I seriously want Norway as a boyfriend. You'll find out why soon...**


	4. Chapter 4: The date

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia and the song presented in the text.  
**

**Chapter four: The date**

Fifteen minutes later, in which Erik asked Natalia more about herself, but she would just growl and tell him to shut up and drive, they arrive at the restaurant.

Erik gets down to open Natalia's door and puts his palm on her back gently to show the way. Natalia flinches slightly at the warm touch -she expected Erik's hands to be cold as ice- and the older smirks at her reaction. They enter in the restaurant and Natalia remains speechless.

"E-Erik...This restaurant is very expensive..." she says, staring at the spacious restaurant, filled with couples and some families, all of them rich, of course. Jazz music is playing as the waiters move from a table to another.

Erik grins. "You told me to bring you to an expensive restaurant, didn't you? Plus, weren't I the filthy rich jackass? I'm sure I can spend some money from my wallet for a beauty like you tonight..." he smiles, making the girl blush. "S-Shut up."

A waiter comes to them and they both recognise him as Francis. "Francis?" they exclaim in unison. Francis just smiles sweetly to them. "Why, yes~ This is my restaurant, of course I work here in my free time~! Now, do you have reservation?" the French blonde chirpes and Erik nods. "Bondevik."

Francis's eyes light up. "Mais, toi et Ivan petite soeur as un rendev-vous?" he smirks examining the girl. "Et quelle beau mignone femme!" he exclaims and Erik narrows his eyes and pulls Natalia into his arms. "She's my rendez-vous for tonight." the Norwegian says darkly and Francis chuckles, leading them to their tables. Natalia tries to hide her blush by stretching her foot in order to make the Norwegian trip. He stumbles a bit and looks back at Natalia. "Not cool." She just shrugs, smirking.

They sit at the table and look over their menus. "Can I get you something to drink?" Francis asks.

"I'd like a Frappucino with strawberry whipped cream and two cubes of sugar." Erik says before raising his finger. "Ah! And vanilla arome." he ends, smiling. Natalia narrows his eyes. "I'll just take a Sprite, please." she says and Francis nods, heading to the kitchen.

"What was that, Erik?" Natalia scolds him and Erik gives her a confused look. "W-What...? That's what I usually command." Natalia sighs and rolls her eyes. "You _do_ are a filthy rich jackass!" she accuses him before looking over her menu again.

"Please stop calling me that." the Norwegian says, but she doesn't look up from her menu. She can sense though hardness in his voice and realizes she hurt him. She is about to say something before stopping herself. _Why would I say sorry to him? I don't even want to be here... _she thinks, biting on her lower lip. _But he did take me to an expensive restaurant..._

"Erik, I-" she starts to say but Francis comes back with their drinks. Wow, Erik's coffee really looks good. "So, have you two decided what to eat?" Francis asks, keeping his smug grin on his face. Erik commands one of the most expensive things on the menu and Natalia looks away. "I-I'll just have a Bulgarian salad..." she mumbles. "No, you're not." Erik points out, making the girl give him a death stare. "What?"

"Is too cheap. Choose something much better, I didn't bring you out to this expensive restaurant just for you to command a damn Bulgarian salad." Erik replies, earning a glare from Nikolai, the bulgarian sitting across their table, eating casually with his friends, Alexandru from Romania and Heracles.

"Erik, I'm okay, really..." the girl feels her cheeks flaming up. "She'll take a Greek salad and cheese with steak coated in tzatziki and maple syrup with chocolate pudding near." he says and Natalia gasps. "Is that even a safe combination?" Francis chuckles. "Of course~ It's very good, dear!" he assures him and Erik smiles to her. "See?" Again, she feels her cheeks burning and takes a sip of her Sprite, nodding.

Francis takes the menus and leaves with the orders, leaving the two of them alone at the table. Erik takes his cup up to his lips and takes a sip. "Do you any plans for the future, Natalia?" he asks her and Natalia shrugs. "I don't know...I was always attracted by engineering but actually, I thought if I should become a quide for tourists or some translator..." she says, stopping herself when she realizes she just opened to that jackass.

Erik doesn't seem to notice her troubled face. "A guide, really? In your country or...?" "Everywhere. I want to visit the whole world." she did it again. She takes more sips of her Sprite, trying to stop herself from saying anything more. Again, Erik doesn't notice. "Even my country?" he grins and Natalia blushes slightly. "Of course, it's a beautiful country after all." This time, she slaps herself, causing the Norwegian to gasp in shock. "N-Natalia?"

The girl just shakes her head, rubbing her cheek a bit. "N-Nothing...I needed the feel to do it..." she says.

Erik leans over the table and cups her cheek with a hand, brushing his thumb over the bruise softly. Natalia leans in his warm touch and sighs. Erik thinks at all the things he coult do to her now; he could gently tangle his fingers into her pale hair, pulling her closer and plant a kiss on those icy-cold lips. He imagined the sensation of Natalia's lips melting with his in a heated kiss where they could have only eachother, without intreruption and other things that could break it.

He is soon taken out of his day-dreaming by France coming with the food. "Mon Dieu, I'm sorry to intrerrupt such a lovely scene between two wonderful birdies!" he exclaims, guilt feeling in his throat as he puts the plates with food on the table. Natalia blushes in embarassment and looks anyway but away from Erik and the Norwegian does the same.

Natalia, though, is the first to look at her food after Francis left and remains shocked. "This looks so delicious!" she exclaims in delight and Erik turns to her, smiling. "I'm glad." he says, taking his fork and starting to eat his own food too. Natalia looks at his plate curiously while eating some cheese with steak. Erik soon finds where her eyes are looking and holds a piece to her. "Want to taste? It's platypus omlette..." (idek) he says and she looks at him suspiciously. "And that?" she points to a green thing on the side. "You'll find out. Don't worry, you'll like it." Erik ends.

Natalia leans over the table and takes a bit from his fork, flushing. She munches slowly. "T-This is good!" she lights up, munching on the green thing. "Is this...meat?" she asks and Erik smirks. "Frog legs." he says, as Natalia swallows the last bite and she opens her eyues in shock, feeling herself sick. "WHAT?" she yells and Erik starts laughing.

"It's a French restaurant, darling. Of course they have leg frogs." Natalia coughs in disgust and drinks Sprite until the thought it's gone. "You're sick." she says. "You're not admiring different cultures." the Norwegian replies.

"You're a filthy rich jackass."

"You're a girl wanting to marry her brother."

"You're an idiot."

"You're hot."

With this, Natalia coughs more as her face burns again. She hits the older with her leg under the table and he shrieks in pain, earning a smirk from the Belorussian's icy lips.

After more minutes of silence and eating, Erik gets up and goes to the Jazz band whispering something to them. He heads back to the table and lends a hand to Natalia. "Will you allow me this dance?" he charms and Natalia blushes, getting up and taking his warm hands. Erik squeezes her small hands and slowly puts his hands on her waist and hers on his shoulder. They start swinging slowly as Erik starts singing softly a song, which Natalia recognizes as _Roll_ _in the Wind _by Alexander Rybak.

Geez, he can't go anywhere without mking his country remarcable, huh?

She had to admit though his voice was terrible calmign and beautiful and soon she found herself leaning on the taller's shoulder, humming along him. He pulls her closer to him and smiles, ending the song. Natalia blushes bright red and stomps on his foot to let her go. The boy smirks, whining a bit and they walk back to their table.

"Shall we go?" Erik asks and goes to pay the bill. They get out in the windy cold air and Natalia rubs her arms. Erik pulls out his jacket and puts it over her shoulder, making the girl blush. They enter in his car and Erik starts driving back to Natalia's house.

The night wasn't bad after all, she had to admit, but it wasn't the best either due to the frog legs she have just eaten and the embarassment she was forced to when dansing with him.

Though she didn't regret it.

They reach over Natalia's house and she looks at her phone time. "It's only 8..." she pouts and Erik smirks. "Do you want to do something fun to fill the time left to us?" he grins and Natalia narrows her eyes. "No, thank you." she goes to reach the doorknoob, but something stops her. She turns around to look at Erik, standing right beside her.

"Something wrong?" he asks and she shakes her head. She still wasn't able to move, looking deep into his eyes. His eyes were a beautiful shade of a peacefully ocean, hiding a lot of pain in it though...much like the Pacific ocean. The small violet in them making his eyes sparke amazing. She finds herself amazed by those eyes and reaches a hand up to brush her fingers over his porcelain skin.

Erik shivers slightly at the contact. He pulls Natalia's chin up and stare into her eyes. God, she is so beautiful. The whole night he watched her carefully, noticing all of her reactions and expressions, her clumsiness when he would tease her, her annoyance after that...Those are all cute to Erik.

He leans in but stops just a few centimeters from her lips. He thinks for a while and decides is too early. He kisses her on the cheek gently, making her blush deeply and turns around, waving and heading to his car.

As the car disappears in the forming fog, she enters the house, still confused, only to realize Erik forgot his jacket on her shoulders.

She takes it gently into her hands and sniffs it. _It smeels so good... _she thinks, enjoying the scent of cappuccino and pine. It was a natural scent. _Erik's_ scent. She slept that night covered in his jacket.

As he got home, Erik had been pestered by Mattias and Tino. He refused to tell them anything and went upstairs, before noticing his missing jacket. He sighed and covers himself with the blankets, touching his lips where they kissed Natalia's soft cheek. He realized when he was about to drift to sleep that Natalia forgot to ask about her knife. Good, he didn't even bring it anyways.

**A/N: ****ALEXANDER RYBAK IS SO AWESOME ASDF**** /he's the man of my dreams, okay/ /also, norbela's kid since he's half belorussian hehe/ /did i say i love him/**

**Translations: (though I don't thing they are accurate...)**

**"Mais, toi et Ivan petite soeur avez un rendev-vous?" - But, you and Ivan's younger sister have a date?**

**"Et quelle beau mignone femme!" - And what a beautiful small woman!**


	5. Chapter 5: Getting to know you

**Chapter five: Getting to know you**

Erik didn't sleep that night very much. He just stood in bed staring at the ceiling.

_Am I falling for her? _he thought to himself. He remembered her smiles when he asked her abour her dreams. Her disgusted face when he gave her to taste frog legs. Her surprised face when he kisses her cheek before leaving.

Erik felt a weird feeling into his stomach and groaned. _No, I'm too old for butterflies in the stomach. I'm not a teen anymore. _He was only twnty-two, of course, not that old. Natalia was...what, sixteen or something? He sighed. _I don't think a relation like this might work. _But why not give it a try, Erik?

~*~*~*~Morning~*~*~*~

Peter enters in Erik's room, a wide smile on his face as he pulls the curtains away to let the sunshines invade the room. Erik groans and hides under his blanket.

"Erik, wake up! You have a guest!" they boy jumps on him and Erik groans once again. Who could be this early?

"If it's Alexandru and Arthur tell them I won't come today to the Magic Club." the Norwegian mumbles and Peters jumps more on his bed.

"No, no, it's a girl!" the boy chirpes and Erik practically jumps off the bed, tripping with his face first on the floor. "Natalia?" he shouts to the boy who starts laughing. "Someone is in love!" "No, I'm not." Erik glares, much to Peter's amusement.

"Erik and Natalia, Erik and Natalia!" the small blonde starts singing, while holding his laughter. Erik throws with a pillow in him before dashing to the bathroom. He quickly brushes his hair and clips it before going back in the room, Peter still there to his annoyance, and grabs clean clothes.

He runs downstairs and sees Natalia on the couch surrounded by Tino and Mattias staring intensly at her.

"And what's with the ribbon?" Mattias asks smiling, touching the ribbon in her hair. Natalia growls and takes out a knife which makes Mattias scream in fear. Tino chuckles softly. "That's what you get Mattias for being a jerk." Natalia smiles at Tino's statement and nods.

Erik goes over them and the girl jumps up. "I brought your jacket. You forgot it yesterday..." the girl says, feeling her cheeks burning. Erik looks at her, eyes widened before nodding and taking it, they fingers slowly touching. Natalia shivers at the feeling and turns to the door. "Hey, wait" Erik calls out for her.

"What do you want now, jackass?" she growls and Erik smiles. "You forgot your knife." he says gently and pulls out of his pocket Minsk, lending it to her. She blushes and slowly takes it. "T-Thanks..."She murmurs. feeling guilty for yelling at him. Erik smiles and pats her head, hearing Tino and Mattias giggling behind them. He gaves them a very dark glare before putting his jacket on. "W-What are you doing?" Natalia asks. "I'll walk you home since you came all the way here." he offers and opens the door, letting the boys gossip in the house.

The cold wind hits their faces as they walk down to a park. "You said you're walking me home." Natalia mumbles and Erik shrugs. "I am, but lets enjoy the day for a while, okay?" he replies and the girl remains silent.

They keep walking until Erik starts talking. "How did you know where's my house?" he surprises the Belorussian. "I...You don't remember, do you?" she says, quite disappointed and Erik looks at her curiously. "It was later after the Second World War. Brother came to sign a peace contract with Tino. I stood in the living room and you came to me and asked me if I wanted coffee, leaving for some business after I declined."

Erik thinks a bit and recalls the memory. "Oh, yeah." he says simply. "I remember it now." Natalia's face slightly lights up. She looks down at Erik's hand in his pocket, wishing he could just take it out. She wants those warm hands against her skin once again, but is too embarassed to ask.

Erik catches her sight and smiles, taking her hand in his. Natalia blushes deeply, but doesn't pull back. Instead, she hits him in the shoulder hard enough to make the man twitch in pain. "You'll get me in hospital." he says and she just shrugs. "Shut up and buy me a milkshake." Erik smiles and they head to a nearly shop. "I'm glad you actually want something from me." he says and Natalia blushes heavily.

"You know what? Buy me the whole shop." she pouts. "Ok, if that's what you-" "I was just joking, geez!" Natalias gasps. "Stop wasting your money like you did yesterday..." she says while Erik buys her a milkshake and himself a coffee. "That wasn't even the less by houw much I usually spend." Erik replies and they head back into the park, sitting on a bench.

Natalia drinks some of her milkshake and looks at it intensly. "I...I heard you have a daughter..." she mutters slowly and Erik nods. "Two, actually. Donna and Ingrid." Natalia shifts awkwardly. "W-Who is their mother?" The Norwegian takes a sip of his coffee and shrugs. "Some woman I kidnapped in the viking area. She was a human, of course, so she passed away long time ago." he says non-chalantly, annoying the Belorussian. She sighs a bit at the thought that he wasn't in a relationship with that woman anymore. Erik catches that.

"W-What?...Were you...jealous or something?" he teases and the girl glares at him darkly. "Nyet." she stares back into her milkshake. "I just thought...You must be quite the mature type if you have to raise two girls..." she says innocently and Erik blushes a bit. "Y-You could see them one day, you know..." Natalia's face lights up and she looks at him a bit shoked. "Really? Won't they think I am some kind of...I..I don't know..." Erik chuckles and pats her head. "They are psyhically thirteen and fourteen. It's not a big deal. Donna even hunts dolphins." Natalia gasps shocked.

"A-And you let her?" Erik shrugs. "Her country is under Mattias posession. I can't do anything but help her with money and be there for her." Natalia nods, feeling a bit melancholically at this. Erik smiles and throws his empy coffee cup to a nearby trash bin. "Shall we go?" he asks and she nods, sitting up and lending her milkshake to him. "Want to try?" she blushes and Erik looks at her shocked. He smiles and takes a sip. "It's good."

They kept walking until they arrived Natalia's house. The girl felt a bit sad at this, especially that tomorow will be a long world conference. Erik promised that he will pick her up in the morning and go together to which she replied "You better buy me another milkshake, jackass.", her blushing betraying her.

Better see what the day comes up for the them.

**A/N: Aaaah~ If you didn't get it who Donna and Ingrid are, they are Faroe and Greenland. Those are the most well-known ex-posessions of Norway that he took care until 1814, when Norway fell under Swedish suveranity, those two and Iceland falling in Denmark's posession. And yes, the Faroe Islands hunts puffins, dolphins and whales *A*... well, not my country, i don't care. c:**

**Also, any opinions for Belarus? I feel her a bit too OOC...**


	6. Chapter 6: I don't care about the EU

**Notes:** Amg this is sooo late!;A; I'm sorry! I have exams this month ;;; But I'll try updating my stories as soon I can~

**Chapter five: Getting to know you**

Natalia wakes in the morning by Ekaterina knocking on her door.

"Natty, wake up~ We will get late to the meeting." her older sister says and Natalia growls. "Let me sleep..."

She isn't a morning person, therefore she hates world meeting. Especially the ones held by Kiku or any Asian. God, she swears that whenever is someone from Asia, they program the meeting very early...like, six in the morning sometimes.

"Erik will arrive soon." Ekaterina says again, knocking one more time in the door. At this, Natalia opens the door widely and stares at her sister, blushing slightly. "Fine." the younger mumbles and Ekaterina melts. "Oh my God, you're in love!" the woman chirpes, tears forming into her eyes. Natalia sighs. "No, I'm not." she heads to the bathroom and prepares herself.

Erik stands in front of the Braginski house, yawning widely as he knocks on the door.

Ivan opens the door and lights up at seeing the blonde. "Bondevik!" he smiles and invtes him inside. "I'm so glad you came! I want to talk something with you..." Erik narrows his eyes, but nods. Ivan leads him in the kitchen and notices the blonde's sleepy face. "Coffee?" he offers.

"Yes, please..." Erik nods, yawning again. As one of Ivan's slave butler pours coffee in a cup for Erik, the Russian keeps his smile on. "You know...since you went out with my sister that day she haven't been paying attention to me very much..."

Erik twitches as he takes a sip of coffee. "I...I am sorry, Russland. If you want, I can stop seeing her...I don't mind." he lies, and Ivan just chuckles childishly. "No, no, Erik! You see, since she hasn't paid attention to me...I had time for my little sunflower Yao~" the taller man blushes cutely, making Erik wanna puke. The Norwegian just smles instead. "So, what are you saying is that you want me to keep meeting with your sister." he grins and Ivan nods. "Please." Ivan replies.

Natalia comes in the room and sees the two boys talking. "W...What are you talking about?" he asks and Erik smirks at her. "About you, of course." he teases and Natalia blushes deeply. "S-Shut up!" she demans, pulling his coffee cup away. Erik groans. "Come on, I'm tired!" he whines, reicing no reaction from the girl. "Pretty please?"

Natalia grins."If you tell me what you two were talking about." "I told you, about you!" Erik whines, slamming his cheek on the table, tired. Ivan nods. "Yes, about you, littl sister." Natalia blushes, but turns to her brother. "R-Really? You were talking about me, brother?" she smiles widely. "We are going to get married now." Ivan's face pales and Erik watches the scene in amusent as he takes his coffee from Natalia's hands.

Natalia smirks. "Marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me..." she keeps repeating, driving the Russian mad. "LEAVE! LEAVE! GOD, PLEASE LEAVE!" he screams, shaking his head fastly and running away. Natalia turns to dash after him, but Erik pulls her wrist, making her sit in his lap.

"Are you going to leave me here, min snogfugg?" he whispers in her ear and the girl blushes heavily. "L-Let me go!" she strugges, but Erik doesn't lose his grisp not even when Natalia bites his hand. He does twitches in pain, though. "Nej." he smirks and the girl sighs in defeat. "Fuck you." she mumbles and the Norwegian grins. "I'd rather get to know you more before doing such acts."

Natalia blushes even more and turns to slap him. Instead, she gets lost in his sea blue to violet eyes. His lips are a light pink, getting attention very easily on the white like porcelain skin. Natalia brushes her thumb against his lips, making the Norwegian open his eyes widely. She moves her other hand to his hair, touching his hair before brushing his curl that defends the gravity.

At the contact, Erik moans slightly and Natalia gets out of her daydreaming, realizing her thumb over his fingers and blushes. She also realizes their awkward position and Erik's flustered face. "D-Did this...hurt you?" she asks, forgetting about their position. Erik shakes his head. "I..It's more like an e-" he moans again when Natalia pulls on the certain curl again. "Stop it..." he pants and the girl gasps shocked. "You said it doesn't hurts!" "Well, it doesn't but...That's like an erogene zone for me!" the boy looks up at her, embarassed. Natalia pulls her hand away quicky and blushes heavily. "T-That's disgusting!"

"...It's not like is my genital organ or something." Erik says casually, his blushing fading away, before smirking at the girl's reaction. "D-Don't you have shame?" the girl yells and jumps off his lap. She dashes to the door and opens it. "Lets go." she demans and closes the door loudly.

"Natalia, don't do that!" Ekaterina yells from upstairs. Erik laughs and heads to the door, seeing Natalia jumping into his car. As they get in, Erik puts his keys in contact and starts driving.

They stay in silence until Natalia breaks it. "At least now I know your weakness." the girl smirks. Erik raises an eyebrow. "My weakness only if you want to jerk me off." he says and Natalia smacks his head. "N-NO!" she blushes deeply and Erik laughs, keeping his eyes on the road. "What's your weakness?" he asks and Natalia looks at him confused. "You found mine, it's my turn now."

Natalia shifts awkwardly and wonders if murdering him would be that bad of a delict. "Why would I tell you?" Erik shrugs. "So it will be correct." Natalia shakes her head. "i won't tell you." she says darkly and Erik shrugs once again. "I guess I'll just have to wait for you to tell me then."

He stops the car and Natalia looks over the window at the beautiful town called Bruxelles, the capital of Belgium. "Emma's country is so beautfiul..." she mutters and Erik gets out of his car to open her door. "I guess. Though I like countries like Denmark and Sweden better." Natalia glares at him. "Scandinavia looks the same to me."

The Norwegian narrows his eyes. "Shut up or I'll tell everyone we're going out." he says and Natalia blushes heavily, smacking his head. He just rubs the back of his head (did that sound wrong?). "No, really. My country has the _fjords, _meanwhile Sweden has those beautiful forests. Denmark has nothing." Natalia looks at him. "Then why you like it?" Erik laughs. "The beer and the sea, duh."

They enter in a large building, which Natalia recognizes as the central place of European meetings. Her country isn't part of Europe, so she feels quite awkward. She looks at the Norwegian who catches her worried look. "I don't give a fuck about this union." he says casually and Natalia smiles slightly. Emma and Lars, her dutch brother, go over them along with the youngest brother, Johann, representant of Luxembourg. "Fuck." Erik mumbles and Natalia looks up at him questionly.

Emma lends him a plate of very delicious-looking waffles and Johann goes to poke his side with a stick. "Heeeey, Erik~ I see you came to Europe's central place~" Emma smirks and Erik twitches slightly, pushing away the plate. Johann giggles as he keeps poking Erik's side. "Is this your first step to join Europe?" the small boy asks and Erik gives him a death glare. "Do you want me to count my money in front of you two again?" he threatens, a dark smirk covering his lips.

Johann grins. "Your brother, Emil, already signed that he wants to join E.U." "I don't give a fuck." Erik mumbles and Natalia can see that he's feeling awkward. "And I heard your people haven't find any petrol lately..." Emma continues talking. Erik gives Lars a desperate look and Lars shrugs, smoking on his ivory pipe. "Fuck you and your European Union, I got money." Erik ends, grabbing Natalia's hand to pull her away. Emma giggles. "Natalia, you'll join, yes?" Natalia just looks confused and shrugs as she leaves with Erik to the meeting room. Good, those three siblings are horrible.

They enter the meeting room and everyone looks at them. "Huh...?" Natalia asks before realizing their tangled fingers. She screams and slaps Erik before running to her brother. Erik rubs his cheek confused as he goes to sit near on his assigned place. It seems he has to sit between Alfred and Ludwig. Great.

"Heeey, Erik~" the American smiles stupidly. Erik sighs, not wanting to start a conversation with such an idiot. "I heard you and Nat went to a date some days ago~" Alfred continues, pulling Erik's cheek while eating a burger. Erik growls at the touch. "You listened to my task~ Are you two going out now?" Erik shakes his head. "It's not one of your business anyway. Why are you even here, your country is not on the European territory."

Alfred shrugs. "I'm everywhere! Hahaha, I'm the hero after all!" the obnoxious American laughs, making Ludwig twitch. "Shut up, Amerika. Go call Emma so we can start the meeting." he growls and Alfred runs to the Belgian. "Of course, potato~" Ludwig facepalms. "And now he imitates Lovino..." Erik smiles slightly and pats his back.

The meeting is kind of colourful, thinking that the one presenting it is Emma, a very nice and cheerful person. She lets Antonio make a speech and goes to sit near Natalia. "Looks like we got seats together~" she chirpes and Natalia nods. "I guess." "So,. I heard you and Erik had a date! Did you kiss?" the Belgian asks, putting her hands on her cheeks, in a dreamingly way. Natalia looks at her disgusted. "Nyet." Emma sighs.

"You two are the worst at dating." Natalia looks at her confused. "You should, like...hook up and have lots of sex~" Emma explains casually, making the younger blush. "I...I'm not into these kind of stuff..."she mumbles and Emma gasps shocked. "No way, you're a virgin!" she screams and half of the room looks at her. Natalia feels her cheeks turning into a deep shade of red and glares darkly at the pesons.

"Shut up. I'm only sixteen." the girl mumbles. "Sooo?" Emma asks and Natalia gives her a dark glare. "What the heck, Emma, how old are you?" The blonde smirks. "Twenty. Why?" "When did you have sex for first time?" Emma smirks again. "Nineteen." Natalia shakes her head. "Don't you see, I'm too young." "Love doesn't has age!" Emma protestes, making Natalia look down to her fingers embarassed.

"W-Who was your first...?" the girl asks shyly. Emma's face lights up. "Mattias, of course~" Natalia looks at her confused. "B-But I thought...It was Antonion..." Emma gasps. "N-No! He's my best friend, I-I would never..." she feels offended by this and Natalia sees that. "I-I'm sorry, but I just..." she looks away. "You were always like such a mature person a-and..." Emma laughs, surprised. "Haha, no~ I had a crush on Mattias since Lars helped him with money somewhere in 1800's. I wanted to be only his." she smiles gently and looks day-dreamingly at Mattias, sitting over their table and chatting casually with Kiku and MeiMei.

Natalia nods. "How beautiful." she says simply, glaring over to Erik who is face-desking as Alfred keeps talking about his awesome adventure in Canadia, or whatever that country's name is. She blushes slightly and thinks if this man could worth her love. Emma looks at her smirking. "In love much?" Natalia shakes her head fastly. 'Shut up." she mumbles, making the Belgian giggle.

Erik groans loudly. "Shut the fuck up already! I hope one day I will get that high that I will believe that Canada exists, until then, shut up!" he snaps and Ludwig lets out a sigh of relief, seeing Alfred heart-broken. "Y-You're horrible!" the blonde American cries and runs away. Erik facepalms. "Dum americansk..."

Meanwhile, behind him, Matthew Williams stares with a sad face on. _Get high to believe that Canada exists...? Your people walked on my country's territory 1000 years ago..._

**A/N: I saw that thing "get so high that I will believe Canada exists" on Tumblr and I simply started laughing loudly in chemistry class xDDD I just had to use it here! And yeah, I felt like making Emma mocking Natalia's virginity while Alfred is acting childishly c:**

**For the record: Vikings were the ones to actually discover America :U, not Columb or what's his face. Aaaaaaand, go look at Humon's comics SATW where King Europe always picks on Norway in joining E.U. lmao**

**Also, sorry it took so much D: My mom won't let me use the computer since I have exams *A*. Peace out, everyone~**

**Translations****: (I'm just a beginner in Norwegian and I don't trust Google Translate, so bear with me please and correct me if I'm wrong)**

**Min snogfugg- My snowflake **

**Russland- Russia **

**Dum americansk- Stupid american...**


End file.
